Godzilla 360 4D
Godzilla 360 4D is an attraction based on the classic Japanese movie monster of the same name. It was created in response to Universal Studio's King Kong 360 3D as well as the 2014 American reboot . It employs 3D H-D imagery on 2,300-foot wide screens, tram motion, heat to emulate Godzilla's atomic breath and steam and smoke effects for smashed buildings, resulting in an immersive 3 and a half minute film putting the guests right in the middle of the destructive Kaiju action. It is located at the Disneylands in California, Florida, and Tokyo. The ride was unveiled to guests on May 16th, 2015, 1 year after the American reboot was released in theaters. The ride contains tons of citywide carnage and mayhem throughout, making it one of Disneyland's most violent rides to date. Summary Pre-Ride When you are in line, there are posters from each of Godzilla's 30 films (and new posters are added as each new Godzilla film gets released), and a monitor that shows a military commander explaining the history of Godzilla, from his origins as a dinosaur mutated by atomic testing and his rampages that spanned 60 years. He also explains the history of the Godzilla Defense Force, an organization dedicated to defending the world's cities from the rampages of not just Godzilla, but from other giant monsters as well. Ride The guests are taken into a military briefing room after being recruited by the Godzilla Defense Force. A military commander explains that Godzilla has risen out of the ocean once again and is wreaking havoc and destruction in Los Angeles, and could make his way to Disneyland if not stopped. The guests are then taken into a tram intentionally designed to resemble a military transport aircraft. Once the guests enter the vehicle, they are flown into Downtown Los Angeles, where the pilot explains they need to find a safe place to land. While Godzilla is destroying buildings with his atomic breath, he looks up and spots the vehicle where the guests are in and attacks it. The pilot tries to escape the rampaging reptile as he destroys buildings left and right. As Godzilla is about to swat the aircraft, he is interrupted by King Ghidorah, the 3-headed dragon. The guests look on as Godzilla engages in battle with his nemesis, as heat, smoke, light, and steam effects are blown onto guests to further the illusion. Godzilla then incapacitates Ghidorah by blasting his middle head off with his atomic breath. Godzilla then roars in victory as the guests are taken back to Disneyland with a shot of Los Angeles in ruins, and the ride ends. After the ride, there is a gift shop where guests can get Godzilla-related products, such as Godzilla movies, Godzilla action figures, Godzilla cups, Godzilla video games, Disneyland-exclusive Godzilla souveniers and even a Godzilla statue with Mickey Mouse ears on it. There's also a meet and greet area where you can take pictures with Godzilla himself and say hi to him. Ride Warnings and Rules # This ride contains lots of loud noises, intense sequences of citywide destruction, mayhem and monster violence that may frighten younger guests. Do not force your child to ride if he or she is scared to. # Anyone with high blood pressure, motion sickness, back, neck and heart problems should not ride. # Expectant mothers should not ride # This ride contains frequent use of heat, smoke, light, and steam effects. # Eating and Drinking is not Permitted. Category:Attractions Category:Disneyland Attractions Category:Fanon Category:Simulators Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Non-Disney Based Attractions Category:Non-Disney Franchises at the Disney Parks Category:Godzilla